runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Transcript:Hans
* Hans: Hello. What are you doing here? ** I'm looking for whoever is in charge of this place. *** Hans: Who, the Duke? He's in his study, on the first floor. ** I have come to kill everyone in this castle! *** *** Hans: ** I don't know. I'm lost. Where am I? *** Hans: You are in Lumbridge Castle. ** I wondered what happened to the castle? *** (Tijdens de Battle of Lumbridge:) **** Hans: It did take a battering recently. If you've not noticed already, there is a battle going on just outside between Saradomin and Zamorak! **** Hans: Never in all my years did I expect to see this happen to the castle! *** (Tussen de Battle of Lumbridge en Lumbridge Rebuildathon:) **** Hans: It did take a battering recently. Saradomin and Zamorak themselves had a battle just to the west of here. **** Hans: The battle is over now, though. Zamorak was defeated by Saradomin and forced into retreat, severely damaged. **** Hans: Still, never in all my years did I expect to see this happen to the castle! *** (Tijdens de Lumbridge Rebuildathon:) **** Hans: It did take a battering recently. Saradomin and Zamorak themselves had a battle just to the west of here. **** Hans: The battle is over now, though. Zamorak was defeated by Saradomin and forced into retreat, severely damaged. **** Hans: Now, people from all over the world are coming to help us rebuild! If you'd like to help, speak to Foreman George to the north of the castle. **** Player: I'll go and have a look then! *** (Na de Lumbridge Rebuildathon:) **** Hans: It did take a battering recently. Saradomin and Zamorak themselves had a battle just to the west of here! **** Hans: The battle is over now, though. Zamorak was defeated by Saradomin and forced into retreat, severely damaged. **** Hans: Still, never in all my years did I expect to see this happen to the castle! ***** Have you been here as long as me? ****** (Zoals beneden) ***** I'll go and have a look then! ****** (Beëindigt.dialoog) ** Have you been here as long as me? *** Hans: I've been patrolling this castle for years! *** Player: You must be old then? *** Hans: Haha, you could say I'm quite the veteran of these lands. Yes, I've been here a fair while... *** (Wanneer de speler nog niet in aanmerking komt voor een veteran cape (5 year):) **** *** (Als de speler nog niet in aanmerking komt voor een veteran cape (10 year):) **** Hans: Sadly you are not eligible for the ten-year veteran cape. *** (Als de speler nog niet in aanmerking komt voor een veteran cape (15 year):) **** Hans: Sadly you are not eligible for the fifteen-year veteran cape. **** (Als er nog meer dan een jaar te gaan is:) ***** Hans: It'll be longer than a year for you yet I'm afraid. ***** ***** (Gaat onder verder.) **** (Als er minder dan een jaar, maar meer dan een dag te gaan is:) ***** Hans: Not long until you are now too, only X days. ***** ***** (Gaat onder verder.) **** (Als er nog een dag te gaan is) ***** Hans: Not long until you are now too, only 1 day! ***** ***** (Gaat onder verder.) **** Hans: I do however have a ten-year veteran cape for 100,000 coins and a five-year veteran cape for 50,000 coins. ***** I'll buy the ten-year veteran cape - 100,000 coins ****** ***** I'll buy the five-year veteran cape - 50,000 coins ****** ***** No thanks. ****** Player: No, thanks. *** (Als de speler in aanmerking komt voor een veteran cape (15 year):) **** Hans: I can see you have been here for an awfully long time now! Would you be interested in showing off this length of service with one of my capes? **** Hans: I have a fifteen-year veteran cape for 150,000 coins, a ten-year veteran cape for 100,000 coins or a five-year veteran cape for 50,000 coins. ***** I'll buy the fifteen-year veteran cape - 150,000 coins ****** Hans passes you the fifteen-year veteran cape. ****** Hans passes you the fifteen-year veteran hood ****** Hans: Thanks. Enjoy! ***** I'll buy the ten-year veteran cape - 100,000 coins ****** ***** I'll buy the five-year veteran cape - 50,000 coins ****** ***** No thanks. ****** Player: No, thanks. Categorie:NPC dialoog